Golden Pokeball
by Graydarkness
Summary: Ash comes to visit Oak for some TLC, but finds himself face to face with his rival Gary instead! Yaoi


**Golden Pokeball/Pokedex** **Summit Part 2**

**Ash x Gary, Ash X Oak, one-shot, hard yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did it would be TVMA and there would be lots of yaoi!**

**Genre: Yaoi - man on man. Don't like it, then leave.**

**Rating: M for Mature, 18+. You're reading at your own expense, so don't blame me for any scars. :-)**

**Couple: Ash x Gary, Ash x Oak**

**Other: Sorry for any mistakes. I really suck at proofreading! Since college started it's been tough to just sit down and write, and my original stories come before my fanfics, so that's why it's been so long since I've done anything… anyway! The requested sequel is here! Please enjoy! **

**(BTW – Have you seen Gary in the Electric Tale of Pikachu? Oh my god – so very fuckin' hot!)**

"Professor Oak?" Ash called. He remembered when he was younger he'd wait outside for Oak to call him in. To hell with that now! He marched in like he owned the place. After all, he'd been in here too often not be completely comfortable. "It's me, Ash."

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered from Ash's shoulder. Pikachu was more excited than Ash was – did Pikachu enjoy watching Ash and Oak mash it out? Ash wondered if he should leave Pikachu outside this time.

"Professor?" Ash called. The lights were off and there was no response. Ash went to the light switch. He flipped the lights on.

A pokeball collided into Pikachu's back. Pikachu barely had time to scream before he was sucked into the pokeball. Ash had never seen a pokeball like that – it was completely golden. The pokeball spun backwards.

Gary emerged from the shadows. He caught the pokeball with a single hand. A cruel smile was planted on his lips.

"Gary!" Ash cried. "Let Pikachu go!"

"You think I captured him just to let him go?" Gary smiled. The pokeball shrunk down to pocket size and Gary put it into his back pocket. "You want to see Pikachu again you have to do everything I say, okay?"

Ash gritted his teeth. Gary was his rival in every way. Ash wasn't a little kid anymore – he was 16, soon to be 17, and he was the size of a man. But Gary had grown up too. Ash might not be able to win this fight with his fists.

"Oak is also missing," Gary said. "Do you want to see him again?"

"He's your grandfather," Ash pointed out.

Gary thought this over a moment. Then he shook his head. "Strip, damn you!"

"Huh?"

"Off with the clothes," Gary said, "Or I'll force you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Ash cried.

Gary's Umbreon and Blastoise emerged from the backroom. Ash jolted when he saw them and quickly started stripping. He was moving so fast Gary couldn't enjoy the eroticism of it.

"Slowly!" he barked, though Ash was already bare from the waist up. "Slowly! Geez!"

Ash gritted his teeth. He unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. He reached down and pulled his zip down slowly, the sound of the falling zipper filling the room. Gary's eyes were locked onto Ash's midsection – he was gripping the front of his pants, which were rapidly growing.

Ash kicked his shoes off and pulled his pants down to his ankles. He kicked his pants away and stood in only his underwear.

"White boxers…" Gary whispered, and the sight of the nearly naked Ash sent shivers down his spine.

"Now what?" Ash barked.

Gary crossed the room, bumping into things and knocking into stuff like a brute. He was focused on one thing, and his mind wouldn't allow him to notice anything else. Well, not his mind – he wasn't thinking with his mind right now.

He shoved Ash against the wall. Ash didn't even have time to cry out; Gary's hand went down his boxers, and wrapped around his unexcited member. Ash started to scream but Gary's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh," Gary said, and reached a little lower down to Ash's balls. He gripped them, gently but firmly, and played with them, warming them, and tickling Ash in ways only Professor Oak did. Ash closed his eyes and moaned – the front of his boxers rapidly grew to a long point.

Ash snapped to focus, realizing where he was and what was going on. He shoved Gary away. "Don't touch me!"

Gary came back, grabbing Ash by the shoulders, and slammed him against the wall again. He got closer, into Ash's face, and their lips were only a few inches away. Ash gulped.

"Do you want to see Pika-_bitch_ again?" Gary hissed.

Ash face flushed. Pika-bitch? Ash, glaring, nodded his head slowly. Yes, of course he wanted to see Pika_chu_ again. He'd do anything for his oldest and closet Pokémon.

"Then kiss me," Gary said.

Ash couldn't fight it anymore. He closed his eyes and closed the distance between the two. His lips touched Gary's, and was surprised to find Gary's lips soft and inviting. Ash gave a forceful kiss, and Gary kissed back, just as forceful. Hatred for one and other translated to the highest passion.

Gary forced Ash's mouth opened and sent his tongue inside while both hands went into Ash's boxers. He cupped Ash's hardness in his hands and started rubbing, too rapidly. Ash was moaning, his mouth still opened to Gary's, and he felt his pleasure building. He wouldn't be able to hold it if Gary continued stroking his dick.

Ash pulled away. He broke lip contact and Gary went to his neck. Ash, flushed and breathing hard, enjoyed the tickling of Gary's lips to his neck. He pulled Gary's hands out of his pants slowly. He didn't want to lose himself just yet.

"Slow down, Gary, or I won't last long," Ash warned. He unbuttoned Gary's pants. "It's my turn to pleasure you."

Ash pulled Gary's pants and underwear as he went down to his necks. He took one look at Gary's penis and felt his mouth water. He licked Gary's length like one would lick a lollypop – and Gary moaned loudly and his entire body shuddered.

Ash licked and licked until he couldn't take it anymore – he needed the entire length in his mouth. He took the tip first, sucking on it briefly, before taking the entire length in his mouth. He fought the urge to gag as he held Gary's penis in his mouth.

Gary moaned even louder, and it tried to cries. He put his hands in Ash's hair and pushed back and forth with his hips. Ash reached up and cupped Gary's balls in his hands, tickling and stroking them. Gary was screaming now, talking about how good it was, and telling Ash never to stop.

Ash did stop, though. He pulled away complete. He grabbed Gary by the waist, kissing him roughly while pushing him backwards. He pushed Gary onto the table and forced his pants right off his legs. Gary cried out as Ash roughly grabbed his legs and forced them into the air.

Ash went down on one knee. He licked at Gary's hole, and Gary moaned continuous. Ash licked slowly, increased the speed, and then pulled away. He stuck a finger in his mouth and pulled it out. He put the tip of his wet finger in Gary's hole.

"God, Ash! Don't stop!" Gary screamed. "Don't stop!"

Ash roughly shoved his entire finger into Gary's hole. He licked at Gary's balls as Gary jerked on the table, his whole body shivering. Ash pulled his finger out to the tip and pushed in again. He gradually increased the speed.

"Don't… ever… fucking… stop…" Gary cried out. "Don't stop! Oh, Ash… ASH!"

Ash put his other finger to Gary's hole. He slowly pushed two fingers in, and when he got a good speed going he grabbed Gary's penis. He rubbed it as he finger fucked Gary's hole. Gary's eyes rolled back as he continued to scream in pure ecstasy.

Wordless screams filled the room. The pleasure had become nearly unbearable for Gary, and his release was coming. Ash's heart was beating fast. He needed to time this right, or else it wouldn't work.

He felt Gary tensing, his anus squeezing tightly around Ash's fingers, and Gary cried out one last time. He went silent as the climax took him, consuming him, and he couldn't say anything.

Semen squirted out of his cock, onto his shirt, his face, and even Ash's face. Ash jerked him off a bit longer, waiting for him to nearly finish his climax. Gary shock on the table top. Ash decided it was now. He released Gary's penis (shamefully licking the cum from his hand) and pulled his fingers out. Gary was still climaxing.

Ash reached into the pocket and pulled the golden pokeball out. "Pikachu, I choose you!" He cried.

The pokeball opened and there was a burst of light.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash cried, as he threw the pokeball.

"Pika…" Pikachu revved up as the golden pokeball sped towards Umbreon. "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Blastoise was zapped with electricity as Umbreon was sucked into the golden pokeball. Blastoise hit the ground, unconscious, and Umbreon disappeared into the pokeball.

And Gary finished climaxing. He sat up and Ash smiled as Pikachu landed on gracefully on Ash's shoulder.

"Now, how about a little S & M?" Ash said.

It didn't take long for Ash to tie Gary up. Once Gary was securely tied up on the table, Ash went into the backroom. It was a small, dark room. At the far wall was a desk, with a bright computer screen. Professor Oak was tied to the desk chair with a gag in his mouth.

"Oak!" Ash cried, rushing to the Professor's side. He quickly untied the older man, gag first and other bonds later. Oak had a smile on his face as always.

"You came for me," he said.

"Of course I did," Ash said.

"He's kept me locked up in here for so long," Oak said. "Without any food or water. I'm so…" Ash glanced over at the still steaming cup of coffee on the computer desk. "…horny, from being trapped down here for so long."

Ash smirked. "I think I can help fix that problem."

Ash loved the way Oak made love. It was like each time was the first, because Oak wasn't the same every time. Sometimes it was soft and slow, other times fast and rough. When Ash was thrown against the wall, with two fingers quickly shoved up his hole, he knew it was going to be rough and wild this time around.

He smiled in anticipation.

"Get ready," Oak said after Ash was completely loosened up. Ash was turned around and Oak was ripping a condom opened. Ash took it from him.

"Allow me," Ash said, and he bent down, licked and sucked at Oak's dick briefly, and then put on the condom. Oak surprised Ash by lifting him up into his arms. Ash wrapped his arms around Oak's head and the Professor positioned his cock to Ash's hole. Ash slowly slid down onto the thick dick.

Pikachu made a soft moan in the corner.

Ash was filled with Oak's penis. The professor pushed Ash against the wall, and started thrusting his hips. Each thrust made Ash cry out. He increased the tempo and Ash was screaming like Gary; screaming in sheer ecstasy. And there was no stopping him.

Oak grabbed Ash's penis and started rubbing as he gave Ash a couple more rough thrusts. Ash's screams dulled down to one cry per thrust, as he was distracted with the pleasure of Oak's hand pumping his cock. Damn this man knew how to work a body.

Ash felt his climax approaching, and Oak's last few rough thrusts told him the end was near. Ash wrapped his arms around Oak, his dick pressed to Oak's stomach, and the two cried out as they reached their orgasms.

Ash's cum squirted between the two, covering their chests. Ash couldn't wait to lick it off Oak's chest, and have Oak lick his chest clean as well, but that would come later.

Now Oak planted his naked ass on the ground, his cock still firm, and still within Ash. The younger man wrapped his arms around Oak and hugged him tightly.

"What are you going to do with Gary?" Ash asked.

Oak sighed, licking Ash's neck lazily.

"I don't know… spank him and send him on his way."

Ash smiled. "Sounds good. Can I watch?"

Oak pulled away so he could look at Ash's handsome face. Oak smiled at Ash, and Ash smiled back. Oak came in and gave Ash a quick, teasing kiss. "Of course you can," Oak said gently, and finished the kiss he'd started.

**You like? Hmm? Possible part 3 in the future, maybe? Review and tell me so! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
